Fear Doesn't Rule You
by MichelleRae
Summary: She came home fresh out of college to celebrate. Too bad someone from her past wanted to ruin her homecoming.
1. Chapter 1

I was running. I don't know why. She could easily catch up to me. She's a fucking vampire for crying out loud! Damn the Cullen's for leaving me 6 years ago. Damn them for not thinking about her when they killed James. Damn them, damn them, damn them!

Either she was toying with me or I really had lost her. I was now deep into Seattle. I had on a jacket of Jacobs, maybe she couldn't smell me over his scent. _One could hope.._

I came upon an area with abandoned store fronts. I went into the nearest one and slammed the door shut behind me and blocked its path. _Yeah I know a bunch of junk in front of a door won't stop her._

Evidently one of Seattle's many homeless people were making this a home, there was a makeshift bed in the corner that looked as if it had seen better days. It didn't look like it had been slept in recently either. I looked around the room I was in and noticed it was what used to be a small café.

I walked over to the mattress and sat down. I hugged my knees to my chest and laid my head on top of them.

"Bella, how do you get in to shit like this?" I whispered to myself.

I've known that Victoria was after me for 2 and a half years. First she sent Laurent after me. But, Jake and the pack took care of him. I guess since he didn't get me Vicki decided to take matters into her own hands. She started to hurt people I loved the most. First was my mother. I was off at College at UCLA. It was the start of my freshman year. We had just got out on Christmas break. I got a call from the Jacksonville PD. They found my mother and Phil's bodies in their house. But didn't know what happened. I immediately called Jake. He went with me to their house to go through all of their things. That's when it happened. As soon as we stepped into the house, Jake went defensive.

"Vampire." He whispered. "It's the red head."

I instantly knew that Victoria was the reason I no longer had my mother. We immediately started packing up what I wanted and left right after.

She got Charlie next. He was pulling over a speeding driver. The speeding driver was Victoria. He didn't have a chance. She snapped his neck and left him. People think it was a mugging gone wrong.

So now here I am, in a rundown, old café running from a sadistic vampire. I thought being in Cali would help me get away from her but I was wrong, she found ways to bring me back. She tried getting Jake but that didn't work. She ended up losing an arm in that fight. That was last week. I had just graduated with my Ph.D in Psychology. I was coming home to celebrate with Jake. Heck of a homecoming I got.

I was taken out of my musings by the rattling of the door. I instantly curled in the corner. She had found me. I knew Jakes jacket would not have worked. I shot up and ran toward a back room. Not really sure what I was going to do once I got in there. The rattling continued and then there was a BANG. She got in. _Duh Bella, you retard, a blocked door is not going to stop a vampire._ I know that! Sometimes I think I should listen to the voices in my head.

I heard moving around and stuff being thrown over.

"Bella!" I heard her say slowly in an annoying singsong voice. "I know you're in here. Come out, come out, where ever you are."

Not a chance in hell Bitch.

"I promise not to make it hurt…Much." She said while laughing darkly.

I internally scoffed. Yeah, right.

I just sat there curled in a ball behind and old rickety table. This is it. This is my doom. Bella Swan, Summa Cume-Laude**(A/N: no clue if I spelled that right.)** grad of UCLA. Killed by a vampire, before she even made a name for herself in the world.

I heard her come into the room I was in. The table in front of me was thrown across the room. She grabbed me up by my neck and threw me against the wall. I hit it with a loud THUD. I slid down, tears running down my face. Where was Jake when I needed him?

She walked towards me, anger and malice in her eyes. She put her booted foot on my left leg and bared down. You could hear the SNAP of my bone throughout the quiet room along with my high pitched scream.

"Scream like the weakling you are!" She yelled. "This is for James; who you took from me. How will your Edward feel now huh?"

"He's not my Edward." I gasped out through the pain.

"I don't care. He was when I lost James." She snarled.

She grabbed my arm and twisted, more screams came from me. If my throat wasn't raw from them, I would think they were coming from someone else. She picked me up by my neck and pinned me against the wall.

"I'm going to make you wish you were never introduced to our world and then I'll enjoy draining the blood from your body very slowly."

I was getting ready to welcome death when a voice I never thought I'd hear again came through the room.

"Not if I have anything to do with it. You'll be the one dying. Not her."

There at the door of what I thought was my own personal Coffin, was Jasper.


	2. Pulling Stories

**Pulling all of my stories and only leaving one chapter to each up. There is a spam site that's stealing all of our hard work and making money from it. Until it's taken care of I will not be updating here. Yes, I was in the process of writing again. However, this weekend I will "attempt" to put them up on TWCS. I have the same username over there. Thanks to all of you who have sent me PM's or left me reviews checking on me after I posted about losing my step dad. You have no idea how much it means to me that you, total strangers; have been thinking of me. With that said, I hope to have something up for you soon. Just keep looking at TWCS. Thanks!**

**MichelleRae**


End file.
